


And the Music Stops

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria and Hungary were happy, or so Austria tells himself. End of WWI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Music Stops

Her hand is tight around his, as America stands there with pen in hand. "I've decided these will be Yugoslavia's borders," he says, marking borders indiscriminately.

"Who?" Austria asks, a bit faint.

"You know, a bunch of nations or whatever. And these will be Romania's borders," he said, generously cutting into Hungary's territory.

Austria could hear the sharp intake of breath from Hungary, the tightening of the hold on his hand. She doesn't say anything about it, instead saying, "And what about us? What about Austria and I?"

"You're your own countries now!" America said brightly, as though he was doing them a favor.

A sick feeling rose in Austria's throat, and he was sure he would have just wilted down to the floor had Hungary not put a strong arm around his shoulders. It was too much. They had been married too long for America to come along and dissolve it.

"It'll be all right," Hungary said, voice narrowly not vicious, as though she wanted to be mad at America and in love with Austria at the same time.

"Yeah! It'll be great! You all are your own bosses now!" America grinned, and he could tell it was all Hungary could do, not slapping him. He couldn't tell if it was out of love for him, or anger at her borders being changed, her territory reduced.

"Oh, and don't collaborate with each other, okay? We'll be keeping an eye on you," America said, as he finished marking up the map. Hungary was probably disappointed her and Poland's borders didn't touch. 

Hungary let go of Austria gently, as America took his arm. "Come on. We have to get you back to your house."

"But--" Austria said, a swirling in his stomach, his skin desperate for Hungary's touch.

"We're independent now," Hungary said softly, though there was still a look of burning anger in her eyes.

Austria didn't see her again for a long time, as shortly after, he found himself confined to a wheelchair, he was so weak. But he knew she would come back. He knew.

And she did, once Germany came round with ideas of an empire...


End file.
